deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruler (Jeanne d'Arc)
Ruler (Jeanne d'Arc) is a character from the Fate series appearing in the light novel series, Fate/Apocrypha. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aqua VS Ruler (Jeanne d'Arc) * Lucy Heartfilia vs Ruler (Jeanne d' Arc) (Completed) ''Possible Opponents * Cinder Fall ''(RWBY) * Crusadermon (Digimon) * Hilde (Soul Calibur) * Lenneth Valkyrie (Valkyrie Profile) * Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) * Artoria Pendragon (Fate/Stay Night) * Sailor Moon * Alice Zuberg (Sword Art Online Alicization) History Death Battle Info Backgroud *True Name: Jeanne d'Arc **Otherwise known as Joan of Arc *Alias: La Pucelle, Holy Maiden Savior *Height: 159cm *Weight: 44kg *Master: None (Fate/Apocrypha), None (Fate/Extella), Ritsuka Fujimura (Fate/Grand Order) *Likes: Prays *Dislikes: General Studies *Qualified Servant classes: Saber, and Ruler Parameters *Strength: B *Agility: A *Luck: C *Endurance: B *Mana: A *Noble Phatasms: A++ Weapons *Luminosité Eternelle **A Flagpole **Jeanne d'Arc's Primary Weapon of Choice **Jeanne is capable of utilizing it in a similar fashion to a quarterstaff **Jeanne is also capable of throwing Luminosité Eternelle in a similar fashion to a boomerang and it is capable of returning to her **Jeanne is capable of summoning pillar and blasts of light from Luminosité Eternelle **Jeanne can spin Luminosité Eternelle in a manner that it creates a tornado and pulls enemies in as well as damage them ***Jeanne can also spin it in a similiar fashion to a helicopter enabling limited flight *La Pucelle **A Rapier **Jeanne Primarily fights with it always sheathed **Enables Jeanne to summon geysers of flames to damage her enemies **Jeanne is capable of Dual-Wielding La Pucelle with Luminosité Eternelle Skills *Magic Resistance **Rank: EX **Grants protection against Magical Effects and cancels the spell out depending on the rank **Jeanne's Magic Resistance is a result of her unwavering piety **As a result instead of Reducing or Canceling out the attack it instead averts the attack **Wide-Range Magic Attack will only result in Jeanne being unharmed **Class Skill of the Ruler Class *True Name Discernment **Rank: B **During a Direct Encounter, a Servants True Name and Information will be revealed **Reveals the Servants Identity, Skills, and Parameters **Class Skill of the Ruler Class (Depending on the Series) *God's Resolution **Rank: A **Is the privilege of the Ruler Class presiding over the Holy Grail War **Enables Jeanne to use two Command Spells for each Servant participating in the Holy Grail War **Only given to Ruler Class Servants **Class Skill of the Ruler Class (Depending on the Series) *Revelation **Rank: A **Is a skill to "Hear the voice of heavens" and too take the optimum action **Similar to Instinct however it pertains to all matters related to the achievement of a goal **A Skill held by the Soul of the user *Charisma **Rank: C **A skill consisting of a Person's Charm and Natural Talent to command and unify an army or country **Enables Jeanne to possibly make others believe in the contents of her Revelations Skill without a basis **Comes from Jeanne's figure taking part in assaults while hoisting a flag which raised the morale of soldiers *Saint **Rank: B **Those recognized by the Church as having performed miracles Noble Phantasm *Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me **Rank: A **Type: Barrier **Range: 1-10 **Maximum Number of Targets: ??? *La Pucelle: The Crimson Saint Feats *Assisted the Black Faction in the defeat of Jack the Ripper and exorcised all the tortured souls within her *Along with the other Servants of the Red and Black Faction fought against Dracula and his Vampires *Managed to injure Amakusa Shirou Tokisada and took his arm using La Pucelle: The Crimson Saint *Destroyed multiple Dragon Tooth Warriors with a shockwave by just slamming Luminosité Eternelle into the ground *Among the "Top Servants" summoned by the Moon Cell to defend it against Altera and Destroy her *Defeated Lancer (Karna) and Rider (Medus) in her Side-Story *Matched Archer (Nameless/EMIYA) in Blade on Blade combat Gallery Jeanne d'Arc 4th Stage.jpeg|Jeanne d'Arc 4th Stage Portait in Fate/Grand Order Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Fate Characters Category:Female Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:French Combatants Category:Ghosts Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonist Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:TYPE-MOON Characters